The invention relates to jewelry with set gemstones and/or beads.
There exist a plurality of different kinds of jewelry such as rings, ear rings, brooches, bracelets, diadems or the like, in which gemstones and/or beads are set. The production of such jewelry is in general time-consuming and requires above all, especially if a number of gemstones and/or beads are to be set in a single piece of jewelry, an especially time-consuming single production of the respective piece of jewelry, so that not only the material costs but also the actual production costs are high.
The object of the present invention is to provide in particular jewelry with set gemstones and/or beads, whose production costs for various possible choices and variations with respect to the gemstones and/or beads that are used are relatively low and that can, nevertheless, be produced in the most precious embodiments down to inexpensive, but also quite aesthetic embodiments.